wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Odłamek pocisku/II/01
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/I/10|Część I Rozdział X | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} CZĘŚĆ DRUGA. I. Irena Tytuł oryginalny tego rozdziału brzmi: Yser... misère a więc raczej powinien być tłumaczony jako Izera... mizeria.}}... nędza.''' Toul, Bar-le-Duc, Vitry-le-François... Małe miasteczka przesuwały się przed oczyma oddziału, z którym szli Bernard i Paweł ku zachodowi Francji. Przed nimi i za nimi ciągnęły niezliczone wojska i tabory. Minęli przedmieścia Paryża, poczem zwrócili się ku północy, w stronę Beauvais, Amiens, Arras. Należało zdążyć do granicy, złączyć się z bohaterskimi Belgami i to złączyć jak najwyżej na północ. Idąc tak, co krok wydzierali coraz to nowy szmat ziemi z rąk napastnika. Porucznik Paweł Delroze — nowy stopień otrzymał w czasie marszu — odbywał ów pochód ku północy, rzec można, jakby w śnie; bił się codziennie, narażony każdej minuty na niebezpieczeństwo śmierci, podniecał do walki swoich ludzi z nieprzezwyciężonym ogniem i zapałem, lecz robił to wszystko jakby bezwiednie, pod automatycznym jakby nakazem podświadomej woli. Kiedy Bernard używał życia śmiejąc się, a wesołością swą i werwą podtrzymywał odwagę swych towarzyszy, Paweł był milczący, ponury i roztargniony. Niewygody, trudy, zmęczenie, wszystko mu było obojętne. Niemniej jednakże ten marsz naprzód sprawiał mu głęboką rozkosz; wyznawał to niekiedy Bernardowi. Miał wrażenie, że zdąża do określonego celu, jedynego, jaki zajmował go istotnie: do wyswobodzenia Elżbiety. A że atakował tą granicę, a nie tamtą od wschodu, wszystko jedno, zawsze, w każdym razie, szedł z całą nienawiścią na wroga. Pobić go, tu czy tam, mniejsza o to, tak czy tak przynosiło to wolność Elżbiecie. — Dojdziemy, — mówił mu Bernard. — Nie wątpisz chyba, że Elżbieta poradzi sobie z tym błaznem. Tymczasem my bierzemy górę nad Niemcami, walimy przez Belgję, wpadamy na tyły Konrada i w mig zdobywamy Ebrecourt. A co? Nie cieszy cię ta perspektywa? Nie, ja wiem, radujesz się tylko wówczas, gdy uda ci się zatłuc jakiegoś Szwaba. O! wtedy to poznaję cię zawsze po tym szczególnym ostrym śmiechu. I mówię sobie: „Bęc! Trafił!...” lub też: „Już go ma!” Ach! mój drogi poruczniku, jak człowiek dziczeje w czasie wojny! Śmieje się dlatego, że zabił! I pomyśleć, że śmiejąc się ma słuszność! Roye, Lassigny, Chaulnes... Potem kanał de la Bassée i rzeka Lys... A potem wkońcu Ypres! Ypres! Zatrzymują się tu dwie linje, przedłużone aż do morza. Po rzekach francuskich, Marnie, Aisne, Oise, Somme, mały strumień belgijski, który zczerwieni się krwią młodych żołnierzy. Zaczyna się straszna bitwa nad Izerą. Bernard, który zasłużył szybko na szlify sierżanta — i Paweł Delroze żyli w tem piekle aż do pierwszych dni grudnia. Wraz z sześciu Paryżanami, dwoma ochotnikami, jednym rezerwistą i jednym Belgijczykiem, nazwiskiem Lascheu, który umknął z Roulers, twierdząc, że aby snadniej bić wroga, lepiej przyłączyć się do Francuzów, stworzyli oni mały oddziałek, dla którego kule wroga szczególny jakby miały szacunek. Z całej sekcji dowodzonej przez Pawła tylko oni pozostali — i chociaż później sekcję tą uzupełniono, oni zawsze trzymali się w jednej grupie. Podejmowali się każdej najniebezpieczniejszej misji i zawsze po spełnieniu swych zadań wracali zdrowo, cało, bez żadnego choćby zadraśnięcia, jak gdyby wzajem przynosili sobie szczęście. W czasie ostatnich dwu tygodni, pułk rzucony został na samo czoło przednich straży; flanki zaś tworzyły formacje belgijskie i angielskie. Szereg bohaterskich wysiłków. Zaciekłe walki na bagnety w błocie, w wodzie wylewów. Niemcy padali tysiącami, dziesiątkami tysięcy. Radość Bernarda nie miała granic. — Widzisz Tommy — mówił on raz do żołnierza angielskiego, obok którego szedł pod gradem kul, a który zresztą nie rozumiał ani słowa po francusku — widzisz Tommy, nikt bardziej ode mnie nie podziwia Belgijczyków, a mimo to oni mnie nie imponują, ponieważ biją się naszym sposobem, to znaczy jak lwy. Imponujecie mi jedynie wy, albjońskie chłopaki. To zupełnie co innego... Wy jakoś inaczej bierzecie się do roboty. Bez podniecenia, bez zajadłości. T o wszystko jest w was ukryte. Ach! lecz jacyż wściekli jesteście, gdy musicie się cofać, wówczas stajecie się groźni. A skutek: pludraki zbite na miazgę. Pewnego dnia, gdy trzecia kompanja otworzyła ogień koło Dixmude, zdarzył się wypadek, który zadziwił niezmiernie obu szwagrów. Paweł poczuł nagle silny uraz z prawej strony w okolicy krzyżów. Nie miał nawet czasu, aby się tem zaniepokoić. Lecz wróciwszy do okopu, stwierdził, że kula przedziurawiła skórę futerału na rewolwer i spłaszczyła się na lufie. Otóż wobec pozycji, jaką zajmował Paweł, kula ta musiała być wymierzona od tyłu, to jest przez jednego z żołnierzy jego kompanji lub też kompanji jego pułku. Był-że to przypadek? Czy niezręczność? Nazajutrz to samo spotkało Bernarda. I jego również los ocalił szczęśliwie. Kula przeszła przez plecak i musnęła tylko kość łopatkową. A w cztery dni później pocisk przebił czapkę Pawła i tym razem także pochodził z linij francuskich. Nie było zatem żadnych wątpliwości. Obaj szwagrowie byli najwidoczniej celem zdradzieckich pocisków, a zdrajca, bandyta na żołdzie nieprzyjacielskim, ukrywał się w szeregach Francuzów. — To jasne jak słońce. Naprzód ty, potem ja, a potem znowu ty. W tem wszystkiem czuć rękę Hermanna. Major musi być napewno w Dixmude. — A może i książę także, zauważył Paweł. — Być może. W każdym razie ktoś z pośród ich najemników wśliznął się między nas. Jak go wykryć? Uprzedzić pułkownika? — Jak chcesz Bernardzie, lecz proszę cię, nie mówmy o nas i o naszej walce z majorem. Jeżeli przez chwilę miałem zamiar uprzedzić księcia, to teraz zaniechałem tego, nie chcąc aby w całą tą przygodę wmieszano imię Elżbiety. Nie potrzeba było zresztą przestrzegać zwierzchników. Chociaż bowiem nie ponowiły się już zamachy przeciwko obu szwagrom, to jednak codziennie mnożyły się dowody zdradzieckich zakusów. Wyśledzanie francuskich bateryj, uprzedzanie ataków, wszystko świadczyło o metodycznej organizacji systemu szpiegostwa, bardziej czynnego tu, niż gdzie indziej. Jakżeż nie podejrzewać obecności majora Hermanna, najgłówniejszej widocznie sprężyny tego systemu? — On tu jest — powtarzał Bernard, wskazując linje niemieckie. — Jest tutaj, ponieważ obecnie rozgrywa się wielka gra na tych moczarach i on ma duże pole do popisu. I jest dlatego także, że my tu jesteśmy. — Skąd mógłby wiedzieć o tem? — zauważył Paweł. Bernard odparł: — Dlaczego nie miałby wiedzieć? Pewnego popołudnia w chacie, służącej pułkownikowi za kwaterę, odbyło się zebranie dowódców bataljonu i kapitanów; wezwano na nie również i Pawła. Dowiedział się tam, że generał dowodzący dywizją nakazał wzięcie małego domku, położonego na lewym brzegu kanału, domku, zamieszkałego w czasach zwyczajnych przez przewoźnika. Ufortyfikowali się tam Niemcy. Ogień ich ciężkich dział, ustawionych na wzgórzu przeciwległego brzegu, bronił tej twierdzy, o którą walczono uporczywie od wielu dni. Należało zdobyć ów domek. — W tym celu — wyjaśniał pułkownik — zażądano z kompanij afrykańskich stu ochotników, którzy ruszą dziś wieczorem, a jutro rano przypuszczą szturm. Zadaniem naszem podtrzymać ich natychmiast i gdy raz atak się powiedzie, odepchnąć kontrataki, które będą oczywiście niesłychanie gwałtowne, zważywszy ważność placówki. Pozycję tą znacie panowie. Dzielą ją od nas bagna, w które nasi ochotnicy z Afryki rzucą się tej nocy... po sam pas, rzec można. Lecz na prawo od tego bagna, wzdłuż całego kanału idzie droga przeznaczona na holowanie statków, tą drogą właśnie my możemy zdążać z pomocą. Wymieciona przez obie artylerje jest ona w większej części wolną. Jednakże na pięćset metrów przed domkiem przewoźnika znajduje się stara wieża wodna, która dotąd zajęta była przez Niemców, a którą my przed chwilą zniszczyliśmy ogniem dział. Czy Niemcy opróżnili ją całkowicie? Czy nie grozi nam natknięcie się na wysunięty posterunek? Należałoby to zbadać. Pomyślałem o Was, Delroze. — Dziękuję, panie pułkowniku. — Misja nie jest niebezpieczna, lecz delikatna i odpowiedzialna i musi dać pewny wynik. Ruszysz tej nocy. Jeżeli wieża jest zajęta, wracaj. Jeżeli nie, niechaj podąży za tobą dwunastu zaufanych ludzi, których ukryjesz starannie aż do naszego zbliżenia się. Będzie to świetny punkt oparcia. — Słucham, panie pułkowniku. Paweł wziął natychmiast potrzebne polecenia, zebrał małą garstkę ochotników, którzy wraz z rezerwistą i Belgijczykiem Lascheu byli zwyczajnie jego towarzyszami, uprzedził ich, że w ciągu nocy będzie prawdopodobnie potrzebował ich pomocy i o dziewiątej godzinie wieczór wyruszył w towarzystwie Bernarda d’Audeville. Światło nieprzyjacielskich projektorów zatrzymało ich przez czas dłuższy nad brzegiem kanału, poza olbrzymim pniem wyrwanej z ziemi wierzby. Później otoczyły ich ciemności tak nieprzeniknione, iż nie rozróżniali już nawet linji wody. Czołgali się raczej niż szli, w obawie niespodziewanych blasków. Lekki wiatr powiewał nad błotnemi polami i bagnami, w powietrzu drżały skargi trzcin wodnych. — Jakoś straszno... — szepnął Bernard. — Cicho bądź! — Rozkaz, poruczniku. Od czasu do czasu, bez przyczyny, grzmiały działa, jak psy, które szczekają, aby zakłócić wielką, niepokojącą ciszę, a za nimi natychmiast inne znów działa huczały zajadle, jakby i one chciały narobić wrzawy i okazać, że wcale nie śpią. I znowu spokój, cisza. Żadnego odgłosu w przestrzeni. Zdawało się, że trzciny i trawy bagienne znieruchomiały nagle. Jednak Paweł i Bernard przeczuwali wolny pochód ochotników afrykańskich, którzy wyruszyli z nimi równocześnie, ich długie postoje wpośród zamarzniętych wód, ich uparte wysiłki. — Coraz bardziej straszno... — jęknął Bernard. — Ależ ty jesteś dziwnie dziś wrażliwy — zauważył Paweł. Żywo przypadli do ziemi. Nieprzyjaciel rzucał na drogę reflektory, badając w ten sposób bagniste tereny. Spłoszono ich jeszcze dwukrotnie, poczem bez przeszkód już dotarli do starej wieży. Było pół do dwunastej. Z niezmierną ostrożnością wśliznęli się pomiędzy zniszczone zwaliska i przekonali się wkrótce, że nieprzyjaciel opróżnił swój posterunek. Jednakże pod zburzonemi stopniami schodów odkryli otwór w ziemi i drabinę wpuszczoną do piwnicy, w której błyszczały szable i kaski, Bernard, przy świetle lampki elektrycznej, przyglądając się z góry tajemniczym cieniom, oświadczył: — Niema obawy, to są trupy. Niemcy rzucili ich tutaj po niedawnej strzelaninie. — Tak — odparł Paweł. Lecz należy przewidywać, że wrócą tu, aby pozabierać zwłoki. Ustaw straż od strony Izery, Bernardzie. — A jeżeli który z tych drabów żyje jeszcze? — Zejdę na dół i zobaczę. — Poprzetrząsaj ich kieszenie — rzekł Bernard odchodząc — i przynieś znalezione notatki. Niema lepszych dokumentów dla stanu ich duszy... lub raczej żołądka. Paweł zeszedł na dół. Piwnica była dość obszerna. Pół tuzina ciał zaścielało ziemię, całkiem już bezwładnych i zlodowaciałych. Idąc za radą Bernarda, mimowoli poprzeglądał ich kieszenie i powyjmował zapiski. Nic ciekawego nie zwróciło jego uwagi. Lecz u szóstego z rzędu żołnierza, małego chudziaka, trafionego w samą twarz, znalazł portfel na nazwisko Rosenthala, zawierający francuskie i belgijskie banknoty i pakiet listów stemplowanych z Hiszpanji, Holandji i Szwajcarji. Listy pisane wszystkie po niemiecku, adresowane były do agenta z Niemiec, przebywającego w Francji, którego nazwisko nie było uwidocznione; ten oddał je żołnierzowi Rosenthalowi, u którego znalazł je Paweł. Żołnierz ów doręczyć miał te listy, jak również fotografję trzeciej jakiejś osobie, oznaczonej imieniem Ekscelencji. „Służba szpiegowska” — rzekł do siebie Paweł, przerzucając papiery. „Poufne doniesienia... Statystyka... Och! cóż za łajdackie plemię!” Lecz otworzywszy portfel ponownie, wyjął zeń kopertę i rozdarł. W kopercie znajdowała się fotografja; spojrzawszy na nią, wydał Paweł okrzyk zdumienia. Przedstawiała ona kobietę, której portret widział Paweł w zamkniętym pokoju zamku Ornequin, tą samą kobietę, z tą samą czarną, koronkową chusteczką i z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, w którym uśmiech nie zasłaniał właściwego jej rysom okrucieństwa. Kobieta ta nie byłaż to hrabina Hermina d’Audeville, matka Elżbiety i Bernarda? Na fotografji widniała marka berlińska. Odwróciwszy ją, zauważył Paweł szczegół, który powiększył jeszcze jego zdumienie. Było tam napisanych kilka słów: „Stefanowi d’Audeville, 1902”. Stefan było to imię hrabiego d’Audeville! Fotografja zatem została przesłana z Berlina ojcu Elżbiety i Bernarda w r. 1902, to jest w cztery lata po śmierci hrabiny Herminy. Można więc było przyjąć dwa przypuszczenia: albo fotografja zrobiona przed śmiercią hrabiny d’Audeville nosiła datę roku, w którym otrzymał ją hrabia, albo też hrabina d’Audeville żyła jeszcze... I mimowoli obrazek ten, podobnie jak portret z zamkniętego pokoju, wywołał w zmąconym umyśle Pawła wspomnienie majora Hermanna. Hermann! Hermina! Oto znajdował teraz fotografję Herminy na trupie szpiega niemieckiego, nad brzegami tej Izery, po których krążył przywódca szpiegostwa, będący bez wątpienia nie kim innym, jak majorem Hermannem. — Pawle! Pawle! To szwagier go wołał. Paweł ocknął się żywo, schował fotografję, nie chcąc nic o niej wspominać i podszedł ku otworowi w ziemi. — No i cóż Bernardzie, co tam odkryłeś? — Mały oddział Niemców... Myślałem z początku, że to patrol, że zmieniają straże i że oni pozostaną po tamtej stronie. Lecz nie. Odwiązali dwie łodzie i przepływają przez kanał. — Istotnie, słyszę ich. — A gdyby tak zacząć strzelać? zapytał Bernard. — Nie, wywołalibyśmy popłoch. Obserwujmy ich lepiej! To zresztą nasze zadanie. Lecz w tej samej chwili, z drogi, którą szli poprzednio Paweł i Bernard, rozległ się gwizd. Takim samym gwizdem odpowiedziano z łodzi, poczem wymieniono dwa nowe sygnały. Zegar kościelny wydzwonił północ. — Jakaś umówiona schadzka, zauważył Paweł. To zaczyna być ciekawe. Chodź. Tam na dole widziałem miejsce, w którem można skryć się przed wszelką niespodzianką. Była to druga piwnica, oddzielona od pierwszej stosem kamieni; przecisnęli się przez szparę i założyli ją szybko gruzem. Zaledwie dokonali tego, gdy rozległ się nad nimi odgłos kroków i doleciały ich słowa niemieckie. Oddział nieprzyjacielski musiał być dość liczny. Bernard utkwił lufę karabinu w strzelnicy wytworzonej sztucznie w barykadzie. — Co ty robisz? — zapytał Paweł. — A jak nadejdą? Jestem gotowy. Możemy wytrzymać całkiem prawidłowe oblężenie. — Nie rób głupstw Bernardzie. Słuchajmy. Może uda nam się coś pochwycić! — Chyba ty, Pawle, bo ja nie rozumię ani jednego słowa po niemiecku... Gwałtowny blask zalał piwnicę. Zszedł jakiś żołnierz i na gwoździu w ścianie zawiesił dużą lampę elektryczną. Za nim przyszło dwunastu ludzi, aby pozabierać zwłoki. Nie trwało to długo. Po upływie kwadransa w piwnicy pozostał już tylko jeden trup agenta Rosenthala. Na górze rozkazywał głos donośny: — Zostańcie tu i czekajcie na nas. A ty, Karolu schodź pierwszy. Ktoś ukazał się na górnych stopniach drabiny. Paweł i Bernard ujrzeli z zdumieniem czerwone pantalony, potem niebieską kapotę, wreszcie cały mundur francuskiego żołnierza. Indywidjum to zeskoczyło na ziemię i zawołało: — Już tu jestem, Ekscelencjo. Proszę za mną. Ujrzeli wówczas Belgijczyka Lascheu, lub raczej rzekomego Belgijczyka, który kazał nazywać się Lascheu, a który zaliczał się do sekcji Pawła. Teraz wiedzieli już, skąd pochodziły owe trzy strzały karabinowe, do nich skierowane. To więc był ów zdrajca. Pod blaskiem światła rozróżniali wyraźnie jego twarz, twarz człowieka czterdziestoletniego, tłustą, o rysach grubych, oczach otoczonych czerwoną obwódką. Chwycił on za ramę drabiny, aby ją lepiej oprzeć o ziemię. Zszedł po niej ostrożnie oficer, otulony w szeroki szary płaszcz, z podniesionym kołnierzem. Poznali w nim majora Hermanna. ----